Restless Sleep
by kanaelunmoon
Summary: Bothered by troubling feelings, Naruto's been having a hard time sleeping. With the source of this trouble, rambling in his dreams, will he ever be able to get that good night of sleep?


**Hello Everyone!**

Yes I am back for a while. Since I still have a few weeks of school left before the semester is over, I thought uploading a few stories would be a bit of stress relief. Personally, I could say I'm getting better. Just a little. I will be uploading a few stories that I had hidden away, waiting to be uploaded. By doing this, it will give me time to start working on stories for the beginning of next year. So please expect those!

Here's a story I was working on over the summer and had decided to finish it. It's a short random one shot!

Thank you for those who still are sticking around just to read my little stories. It's an honor really.

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Darkness had cascaded my mind in folds, as it seems to be dividing my dreams apart, one by one.

It started off happy and simple. I was young again, around thirteen or so and I was with Pevy Sage. At the time, my thoughts about him were just as he was. He was an old man, who loved to write naughty books that sold like crazy. He loved the ladies and would do anything to be around them. He never had any money and "burrow" it from me and he was kind of lazy too.

But after being with him I started to learn and respect him as a ninja, no more as a man. Not only because he was one of the legendary Sanin, but because he had a dream he wanted to see come true and would do anything to make it happen.

I was seeing him through my eyes again and it was almost like the old days. We were together, off traveling somewhere in the hopes that he would train me or teach me something new. We were walking somewhere and I was behind him.

My arms were folded behind my head and my eyes were closed, "Pevy Sage, where are we going?"

He didn't say anything so I opened my eyes and all I could see was his broad back with his long grey hair blocking most of him. It was odd that he hadn't said anything yet. I was expecting him to avoid it with another question or even just laugh it out, making me question **more** about where we were going. I drop my arms and jog a bit so that I could catch up to him. "Pevy Sage?"

Right when I got next to him he stopped moving, but hadn't yet looked at me. "Hey Pervy Sage, what's up? You seem a little weirder than more?"

I reached over to grab him, but he beat me to it as he grabbed my hand. **Hard.** He turned his face towards me and I knew something was wrong then. He's whole face was covered black, almost as if it wasn't there. I tried to pull away but I couldn't, he won't let me go. He just tightens his grip and started pulling me closer to him. The darkness around his face was starting to drag me in and all I could do was scream, in hopes I could get out of whatever this was... but it was too late.

Darkness had trapped me.

It was quiet…silent. I couldn't hear anything, see anything…feel anything. I thought I was floating in a darken void, that seemed to have no exit. But then all of a sudden, a bright light had shined through, almost blinding me. I closed my eyes to avoid the light and when I did, I could feel something changing around me. I opened my eyes to see I was looking up at the blue sky.

It was clear and the sun was shining but I was confused. I mean, I'm sure I wasn't just looking at the sun. I was looking…at Pervy Sage's face?

"Oi Naruto, what are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice and looked over to see him… Pevy Sage standing there. His face wasn't covered in blackness like before.

I sat up, looking around at my surrounding. Something about this place seemed a little too familiar in a way. Pervy Sage had walked over and stuck his hand out. I look at it and it was a blue Popsicle in it and he was handing it to me.

I reached out to grab it and then I suddenly remember…this day, was the last time I saw Pervy Sage. I had been around sixteen or so. We had just gotten done training and decided to take a break. He brought us popsicles and we eat them while he talked to me. I remember falling asleep on his back and then that was it. What was going on?

Pervy Sage had sat down in front of me, with his back facing me. I leaned against him and began eating the popsicle. I missed days like this. They were special to me because it was when I felt that no matter, what he would always protect me and have my back wherever he was.

But now, it was different…he was gone and it crushed me. Why was I reliving this moment? Was I regretting something? Was there something I should have told him? I don't know but it was starting to bother me.

"Pervy Sage I- " I had so much I wanted to say to him, but the words…they just wouldn't come out. I pushed myself off his back so that I could go around and look at his face. But there it was again, the black cloud and it was sucking me in again. Without even a second for me to react. I could feel myself screaming, but nothing was coming out. There I was again, in the dark void.

Why was this happening to me? It seemed like every time I saw Pervy Sage's face it was almost like it was telling me something. But I just don't know what it.

"Naruto." I heard someone calling my name. "Naruto." It sounded just like Pervy Sage. How was it in this dark void, that I could hear him calling me?

Suddenly something overcame me. It was a heavy feeling like something was weighting down my chest and I didn't know what it was, but it hurt. It really hurt. The pain was excruciating and I left like I couldn't breathe. I was gasping for the air I really needed but I wasn't getting it…all I could hear was Pervy Sage calling out to me, but I couldn't answer. I wanted to answer him so bad, but nothing was coming out. I was scared that this might be the last time I hear his voice and I didn't want that to happen. I reached out, in the hopes of grabbing something…but nothing.

* * *

My eyes shot open as I gasped for air. All of it was so sudden, that it had scared me from my sleep. I could feel my breathing was out of order and I was sweating like crazy. I was just lying there, trying to get my senses back in order.

I had been having that same dream for a few days now and it was keeping me from getting any sleep. I pushed myself up from the bed so that I was sitting up. Taking my hands, I rubbed them over my face and through my hair. I could tell that it was really late at night because this was normally the time I would wake up from that dream.

I had been thinking about Pervy Sage a lot lately and ever since then I had been having deep dark nightmares about him. Don't get me wrong, I loved to be able to see him. It just wasn't the same and I couldn't tell why I was having dreams like that.

Every time his face would show, it was just black…almost like I wasn't given permission to even look at him anymore. Why was my brain doing this to me? In a way, it was torturing me. It had been years since I seen him and more than anything I had so much I wanted to tell him, but why couldn't I see his face?

This dream had been racking my brain and stopping me from sleeping. If I don't figure out what this was supposed to mean, I probably won't get any sleep any time soon.

Sighing to myself, I looked around the dark room only for my eyes to stop once I saw the sleeping form next to me. I'm sure a light smile broke out on my face because it always did when I looked at her. Her long dark flowing hair was spread across the bed with only a few strands in front of her face. Her soft pale face was turned towards me and she was breathing lightly. My beautiful wife was sound asleep while I was having trouble sleeping.

I needed some time to think and hopefully start to understand my dreams, maybe just maybe they will finally let me sleep. I push the covers back and slide out of the bed slowly, in hopes of not waking up Hinata. I was only wearing sweatpants, so I reached down to grab the black shirt sitting on the floor to put it on.

I went over to the bathroom so that I could throw a little cold water on my face, just so I could wake myself up and get my mind working. When I was done, I walked out of the bathroom and over to the door that lead out of our room. I opened it quietly and walked out before closing it behind me too.

It was dark and quiet in the house and I knew no one would be awake any time soon, so I decided to go sit in an empty room and gather my thoughts.

On my way to the living room, I stopped by the rooms with the cracked doors. Open one slightly, I could see my son sleeping in an unruly way. He was spread out across his bed with some of the sheets hanging off the side. I could hear the light snores coming from his sleeping form.

All I could do was chuckle because he reminded me of myself when I was younger. I closed his door and went to the next one where my daughter was. I could see her tiny shape holding onto her favorite stuff animal as she was sleeping quietly. She groaned a little as she moved before getting comfortable and she was right back to sleeping. She reminded me of Hinata in how peaceful she was, even when she was sleeping.

I smiled to myself before closing her door and heading down the stairs to the living room.

When I entered the living room, I could almost see the wall that kept all of our family photo hanging on it. There were pictures of the kids, Hinata and I, some of our friends, our teachers, our teammates…basically everyone. But the picture that caught my eye was the one of Pervy Sage.

It was set next to the only picture I had of my parents. It was the only picture I had of him. I walked over and grabbed it off the wall, so that I could get a closer look at it. In his picture, he looked the same as I remember. I walked over to the couch and sat down, placing the picture of Pervy Sage on the table in front of me. I had to get a good look at him.

Why was it okay to see him now, but in my dreams it almost seemed forbidden? Like his face wasn't something I needed to see. But why?

Pervy Sage was important to me. He trained me, taught things I would never had learned by myself. He supported me and took care of me…he meant so much to me. But why couldn't I see his face or even talking to him?

Maybe I was feeling something about his death? I haven't thought about it in years. Every time I remember hearing Grandma Tsunade saying the words, they had changed me. He was strong and smart, but never did I think he would die. I had so much I needed to show him and I wanted him around to see me grow into the man I was today.

I felt, no still feel so horrible about his death. He protected me, but why couldn't I protect him? It just bothered me so much. My parents were gone and he was the only one who made me feel like I had a family, but when he died…it was like I was back to not having a family again.

I was alone…and angry. Vengeful at best. But I knew I couldn't use revenge as a way of letting him rest at peace. That wasn't something he wouldn't have wanted. I just…don't know.

"Naruto." I look over at the sound of my name being called and I could see someone leaning against the wall of the entrance to the living room. They had pushed themselves off the wall and walked over to me. I knew who it was by the sweet voice that had said my name. It was Hinata.

I watched her slowly come over and sit down next to me on the couch. "Hinata…did I wake you?"

She shook her head as she pulled her silk robe over herself. "No, it's fine." We both sat in silence. I was still think about my dream and Pevry Sage, but nothing was coming up. I felt Hinata place her hands in one of mines as she intertwined our fingers together and used her other hand to rub the outside of mines.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" she whispered to me. I turned my head from the picture to look over at her. Her pretty lavender eyes were staring into me and her face had a kind of sad expression, almost like she knew something had been bothering me for a while.

Hinata was observation like that, especially when it came to me. But I was scared to let her know how I've been feeling lately. I shouldn't be scared, but this was the love of my life and I cared and trusted her with my life. I just didn't want her to see how upset I've been lately.

"It's okay, you can tell me." I knew I could tell her anything. Talking to her always made me feel better because she understood me better than I understood myself. I nodded my head and squeezed her tiny hand in mine.

"Lately…I've been dreaming about Pervy Sage. They would start out good, but then something happens and I can't ever see his face. It's covered black, like I'm not allowed to see him. I don't understand why, but every night…it gets worst and I don't know what to do. I want to see his face, Hinata. I miss him and I just want to see him."

I don't know when I ended up looking away from her but I did. I was scared that she might think I was being weak.

"Naruto, look at me." I turned my head to look into her eyes. She moved her hand that was on the outside of mine to cup my face. She rubbed her thumb over my whisker marks in a way of comforting me.

"Hinata…I'm just scared that I've done something wrong when he was around and now it's coming back to haunt me." I closed my eyes and I could feel myself becoming upset. I had to have done something wrong. When didn't I do something wrong? But why was he haunting me like this? I have so much I want to say to him but I feel like I'll never be able too."

It was silent between us for a while. Being so helpless like this wasn't me and Hinata knew it. I just wasn't sure what to do.

"Do you remember the first time I asked you to tell me about Jiraiya Sensei?" I opened my eyes a little to look at her.

"There was this smile on your face, like you were happy to talk about him. Almost like you didn't want others to forget him and I was so happy to hear you tell me about him." I just listened to her.

"He's so important to you and maybe because he didn't get to see his dream come true, you feel some type of regret." I listen to Hinata and somewhere in me…I think I was slowly starting to understand the deeper meaning in my dream. "Naruto, I think…I think maybe you can't see his face is because of you regretting something."

I hadn't said anything as I was thinking over what she said. I had so many things I regretted when it came to Pervy Sage. I never thought our time together would be cut so short yet it was and it had destroyed me.

I remember being so excited to see him when I came back from my mission but he never came back. I release my hand from Hinata's so that I could cup her face in my hands. I was…scared and afraid and I just wanted to be in her arms right now. Hinata's eyes were wide as she was looking at me.

"Hinata…what do I do? I…have so much I regret not saying to him but now it's too late. I think the reason I can't see him is because I'm so scared to face him."

I could hear how shaky my voice was but I was trying so hard to hold it together and I hoped Hinata couldn't tell. I drop my hands from her face and laid them in my lap, gripping my sweats in frustration. I put my head down so that Hinata couldn't see my face and read my eyes. I never wanted to be weak around her, but here I was breaking down.

I felt Hinata shift a bit on the couch before she stopped moving. It was silence between us again, so silence that I couldn't even hear us breathing. All of a sudden, I felt small arms wrap around my head and then pull me closer to her.

My head was resting on Hinata's shoulders as she was hugging me. I felt one of her hands making its way into my hair as she pulled me just a bit closer, so that there was no space between us.

"Please…let it out, Naruto." She whispered in my ear and I almost didn't hear her. I was such an emotional wreck right now. I'm hurt and broken, all because Pervy Sage…all because I wanted to see him…all because I wanted to….

I wrap my arms around Hinata's tiny frame as I buried my head into her neck. I felt the tears, that hadn't fallen since that day began slipping through my eyes…flowing down my cheeks.

"Let it all out." I muffled my cry as I could feel all the pain from over the years just slipping out. I could feel Hinata rubbing over my back and through my hair as I clung to her so desperately. I needed this right now.

Crying, something I hardly did, had opened up mind. Almost like I finally was starting to understand what I was regretting. Almost like I understood why I couldn't see his face. After everything Pervy Sage had done for me…I never got to say it.

"…Thank…you." I said in between my cries. I pulled back a little from Hinata, just so that our faces were right in front of each other. Hinata took her hands to help wipe away my falling tears but they just kept coming. I could see that her eyes were watery, almost like she ready to cry too…but my sweet angel was trying to be strong for me.

But now I knew what I wanted to say to him. I grab Hinata's face, bringing her so that her lips were right on mines. I needed a kiss from her. Her kisses always gave me strength and right now I needed it. I pulled back just a bit so that there were mere inches between us. "…I know…what I want to say to him."

Hinata wiped the rest of my tears as I pulled back from her. I sniffed a bit and started chuckling, "Hehe, sorry Hinata."

She just smiled at me. "Don't apologize, Naruto." I moved my hands from her face so that I could grab her hands.

"Will you listen to me…while I talk to him?"

I asked her as I turn to look at his picture sitting on the table. "Oh course." I turned back to look at her. I had to make myself comfortable because I was going to have a lot to say. I needed to catch him up on everything that had happened to me. I pull my legs up so that they were crossed onto each other before I turned back towards his picture. Hinata shifted so that her head was leaning on my shoulder and her arms were wrapped around one of mines. "Are you cold?" Hinata moved a bit, "No, I'm okay."

I was feeling a little nervous. The last time I had talked to him is when everything with Pain had ended and I had finally put him to peace. That had been so many years ago, but I need to say everything I wanted to him. Hinata ran her hand down my arms until her hand was intertwined with mines. I place a kiss on her forehead and it had relaxed me.

"Hey Pervy Sage, how have you been? It's been years since I've last spoken to you and there so many things I want to tell, but I have no idea where to begin. A lot has happened since you passed away. I'll have to go through it with you in detail on a different day. Do you remember that day, when you granted me your long time mission of making the world at peace? I finally…got it to happen. The worlds at peace now but of course, a knucklehead like me couldn't have done it alone. I had my friends, the five great nations, and the previous Kages by my side to help make the peace you had always wanted. I…would have love to see your face at how peaceful the world is now. You probably could have retired…and enjoyed the rest of your life without much of a worry."

I sighed to myself because I was just babbling away, avoiding what I really wanted to say. I squeezed Hinata's hand in mines before I continued talking, "Pervy Sage…I…" I stopped talking because I could feel myself freezing.

I felt a light kiss on my cheek, "You can do it. Tell him." I nodded my head, breathing out the air I didn't know I was holding.

"Pervy Sage…Thank you. Thank you for everything. I never got the chance to say it to you. But everything you have done for me…I couldn't be more…grateful. I was able to meet…my mom and dad…through Kurama. The Nine-Tails. It was something I always wanted to see and even thought I ended up meeting them after you passed, I would have liked to tell you about them from my eyes."

"Thank you…for giving me a chance when I didn't even think I could be anything myself. I never thought anyone would support me because I was seen as a monster or a failure but I was SO wrong it wasn't even funny. A little girl had been watching me ever since we were kids. She loved me when I thought no one could. She looked at as if I was a person rather than a vessel for a tailed beast. I was blind and a fool to have not noticed her, but now…I couldn't be happier than to have her as my wife, because I love her. I love Hinata so much and I wish you could have met her, because you would have really liked her."

"I even have kids! Crazy, right? I settled down and even started a family. I was given the wish I had always wanted besides being Hokage. I have a wife who I would do anything to protect, a son who resembles me in so many ways that if you saw him it would have been like dealing with me all over again. I have a sweet daughter, who I'm sure would have even melted that frog like heart of yours. I have all these things because I had someone like you who made me believe that I was allowed to just be Naruto. Pervy Sage…I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to save you. I'm sure if I would have tried then, we both would have died. But I regret never being able to see you after that day we had training…I regret not being able to save you…I regret…never being able to thank you."

One of Hinata's hand were on my cheeks, it seemed I started crying but I don't know when. She was wiping my face again. I used my free hand to grab the one on my face so that I could kiss her palm. I could feel my throat choking up and I was sure this was what I regretted.

"…Thank…you…Pervy Sage." Hinata was still wiping the tears from my face as she planted light kisses on my cheek. I turned my head to look at her and Hinata…she had this smile on her face. It was a smile that was warm and loving and god, it melted my soul. "Thank you so much Hinata, for listening to me."

I placed a kiss on her sweet lips. I smiled into the kiss before pulling back. There was a light blush on her face and there was nothing I couldn't smile at her.

"I love you." Hinata ran her hands down my chest before looking up at me. "I love you too…so much and I'm so proud of you." I felt like the heavy weight of my dream was slowly starting to weight off of me.

Talking to Hinata and expression my thanks to Pervy Sage had made me feel so much better. I regretted not thanking him because I was scared to face him, but now I had the guts because I no longer feared facing him. I wanted to see him just one more time so that I could thank him right, but I just had to wait to see him in my dreams.

"I think…that no matter where you are, Jiraiya Sensei is always watching over you. Naruto, you meant a lot to him. I think all he wanted was to hear from you." There was a few piece of hair in her face so I reached over and brushed them to the side, slipping them behind her ear. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek, working my way down towards her lips.

When I got to her lip I looked up at her, "I'm glad I finally could talk to him…with you at my side." I placed my lips onto hers. Kissing my beautiful angel always made me feel better because there was something about Hinata that sent a wave of peace through me. I was so scared, sad, and frustrated but after talking to Pervy Sage with Hinata by my side, I was pleased.

I moved one of my hands behind her neck, making the kiss just a little deeper before pulling back a bit. Hinata had this hazy look in her eyes, along with the crimson blush on her face.

"Let's go back to bed." She nodded slightly, before pulling me into another hug.

"He would be proud of you then and he would be even more proud of you now." I couldn't do anything but smile at that thought. It was reassuring to hear that from someone and even though Pervy Sage wasn't around, Hinata was someone who held me dear to her heart and would be there for me in every way possible. Honestly, I couldn't ask for a better life.

I stood up and took Hinata's hand in mine as I reached over to grab Pervy Sage's picture. We walked back over the wall were it was once placed and I hung it back up next all the important people in my life. I sighed to myself in relief that I was finally able to get my feelings off of my chest. I had so much more I wanted to say to him tonight, but it would have to wait until later when I could actually go to his grave.

Pulling Hinata closer so that I could wrap her in my arm, we headed up the stairs. I felt Hinata snuggle into my chest as we got closer to our bedroom. Once we were in the room, I had closed the door behind us. I let go of Hinata as she went over to the bed and crawled over to her side and I follow right behind her. She snuggled back into the sheets as I grab her tiny body and pulled her against me.

I moved a hand to place it behind her head as I felt her wrap an arm around my chest. Her face was right in front of mines and I couldn't help but smile at her. I was kind of afraid to go back to sleep because I might have told myself that I felt better, but my dreams could tell me the truth.

"Naruto." I blink for a few seconds to see Hinata staring at me. Her soft hand was on my face, rubbing across my cheek. "Don't be scared, I'll be here if you need me for anything."

Honestly…Hinata was the best and every time I looked at her I was grateful for her. She comforted me in ways no one could and at times like this I really needed her. I kissed her on the forehead, "I know, I'm just overthinking things." She smiled her warm smile at me and I knew there was no way that I could be scared of my dreams when she was by my side. How did I forget something like that?

I WAS overthinking this. I didn't want to go back into a nightmare like that, only to know that I didn't get what I wanted off my chest. Maybe my mind was forcing itself to block him from me so that I could knowledge how much I truly missed him and how much I wanted to see. I missed talking to him, training with him, traveling with him…just being with someone like him had shaped me into a ninja I didn't think I would ever be. If I knew what I wanted to say, why was I so scared to go back to sleep and face him again?

I hadn't realized how long I had been laying there thinking until I heard soft breathing next to me. I look over to see Hinata had fallen asleep and I just smiled to myself. Leaning over, I placed a kiss on her cheek, "Goodnight, Hinata."

She snuggled a bit into my chest before she returned to her peaceful sleep. With everyone in the house asleep, I guess that it was my turn to follow behind them. I reached down to pull our blanket up just a bit so that it was covering us, before I closed my eyes.

My body had relaxed and my mind had shut down and I could feel sleep coming. It was dark in the folds of my mine as though I was waiting for the dream to start. It didn't take long because all of a sudden, I was sitting in the same setting from the last time I saw Pervy Sage. I was laying on the grass, looking up at the sky. I closed my eyes and breathed the fresh air of the day. _'I'm ready for this.'_

"Oi, Naruto, what are you doing?"

There it was, his voice. Pervy Sage was here again. I shot up from the ground to see him standing over me with a blue popsicle in his hand, as he was handing it to me. I took it and he sat down right next to me. His back was turned away from me and I took my position to leaning against him. I forgot how peaceful this day was, along with how exhausted I was from all the training. I knew this wasn't time to reminisce, I needed to talk to him.

"Hey, Pervy Sage…I…." Why was I freezing right now? _'Get a grip, Naruto.'_

Shaking my head, I try to start again.

"Pervy Sage…You're really a gross old man at times and you owe me a hell of a lot of money. We went through some crazy training that almost killed us both and traveled placed I never thought I would see. At times, I couldn't stand you but other times I envied you. You were strong, smart, and brave. You were someone I could look up to when I had no one and I couldn't be happier to have been your student. We were together for so long that I never got to say…thank you. Thank you so much for everything. Thank for taking me in and training me, for dealing with me when you didn't have to. For being there when I needed you and for watching over me. Pervy Sage, you had passed on your long time mission to me and I want to say that I finally made it come true. So the world that you had hope for longtime peace had finally came true. All ninjas from all over the nation have come together and we now are at peace with each other.

"You died…trying to protect me, the Leaf and this world. But never has anyone thanked you for all that you have done. "

I wasn't sure I had said everything I thought I wanted to say, but I felt him shift a bit before moving away from me so that he could turn around. I looked up at his face and I could see it. I could finally see him face. His big round face that I could never forget. He had this cheeky smile on his as he reached over and placed his big hand on my head.

 _"Naruto."_ I flinch a little when he called my name. It had been years since I heard him and I could feel tears starting to grow in my eyes.

 _"Thank you for making my dream come true. The shinobi would is finally at peace and I'm happy to see that you worked with everyone to make it happen. Their strength and determination is what gave you the support you needed to make the world as it is and I couldn't be more grateful for you. I've been watching over you, every step you've made since our last time together. You've grown boy. Into one fine young man, something I thought I would never get to see you be. "_

 _"From being the lone boy to being a husband and father. God, how much prouder can you make me? I'm glad you were given the family you always deserved. You've worked hard for your happiness so cherish them and take care of them like your life depends on it. Your wife…Hinata…I remember her from before we left for training years ago. She was the shy little girl who watched from the side. Without a doubt, I knew by the look in her eyes that she would be someone important to you and I'm glad she's the one to stand beside you because that girl loves the hell out of you. Never doubt her love for you. Keep her happy."_

 _"It would be amazing…to meet the two little knuckleheads of the former knucklehead, but I can see that they are good kids. The boy resembles you in almost every way. It's like dealing with another Kushina all over again, maybe even worst. Another you, a just generation up. But he has a great strength that the boy tends to hide well. His soft…just like Hinata. He's a caring lad. As for your daughter, Hinata genes pull the grace of the girl. She sweet and sincere like her mother, but I can see the rage of the Uzumaki boiling within her. She'll be dangerous to mess with when she's older. They would be a handful to an old guy like me, but if I could hang out with them for just one day, then I would feel at ease as their elder to know I can treasure them forever. The same way that I treasure you, boy."_

I was sure I was crying. How could I not, when I've waited years for a time I thought I would never get again. Taking to him, like this…almost as if nothing has change…was all I wanted. He was the first I had the urge to want to tell everything to if you didn't include Kakashi and Iruka.

From ending the war, to dating Hinata, to marry her and even past that. I wanted him to be the first person I talked to. I wanted to thank him for giving the chance to live a life I thought I never would get. He was irreplaceable in my heart.

 _"Naruto."_ I just tune back into the conversation right as I felt his hand run through my long blond hair. There was this long cheesy smile glowing across his face and I couldn't help but chuckle at how childish he still was.

 _"Thank you for being you. Don't ever change. Be a strong Hokage and lead the people well, because no one loves this village more than you do. Love Hinata like you never thought you could. I know the girl means the world to you, just make you show her all the time. Train the kids and keep them strong. Together…They'll be a force no would want to deal with. Live your life at the happiest you can because…"_

Pervy Sage leaned back so what we were once again at eye level. But this time, something was different. Looking down, I see that I am no longer my younger self, but now I was older. I was myself at the current stage of my life. Hair cut short, height taller than most, voice deeper and calming, body strengthen from training. I was me now. The current me face was the man who meant a lot to me.

Pervy Sage had moved his hand that it was no sticking out in front of me with his fist ball together. I knew this sigh all too well. Sometime I did it will Bolt. Normally its seen as a way of transfer power, but its a way of letting each other know that I have your back no matter what. I place my hand out and bump it against his.

 _"…more than anything, that all I want is for you to be happy."_

Taking my hand, I wipe away some of my falling tears. "Pervy Sage…"

 _"Are you happy, Naruto?"_

I stop wiping my tears to look at him. There wasn't even much thought into how happy I am right now. My life is something so unreal and if I could live forever, I would relive this moment in my life to the fullest.

I smile at Pervy Sage, "I'm happy. Happier than I though was possible."

Pervy Sage just looks at me before he beginning laughing lightly to himself. I couldn't help but join him because this was the first time in weeks, that I had felt such relief lift itself off of me. This was all I wanted.

I wanted to thank him for being good to me. To hear him tell me stories and listen as he supports me. All I wanted…was one more moment to spend time with him like we used to.

We stopped laughing as it was silent now. Pervy Sage had turned his head to look out at the empty grassy field. I had closed my eyes and relaxed into the feel of this dreamy breeze.

My body was starting to feel heavy and slow, like the rest it needed so bad, its finally getting what it deserved. I could feel myself leaning over, about to fall onto the grass until I feel something broad catch me. It was Pervy Sage's back.

I was leaning back against his back, just like how this dream had started and many other dreams. Just like this was the last time I had saw him. This would be our goodbye for now.

I watch as my body tries to fight to keep itself away, affair that this would be the only time I would see him but it wasn't. It was only a see you later. **Hopefully.**

" _Sleep now boy, even if we don't see each other for a while. I'll still be around, doing my best to watch you through life. Plus…"_ I felt Pervy Sage move to rubbed his head a little. _" I do owe you a lot of money, but you won't be getting any of it back any time soon."_

I just chuckle as my eyes give one last glance over to the empty grass field before looking over at Pervy Sage just one last time. I would miss him.

Just as my body shut down and falls into the deep slumber of sleep, I remember seeing Pervy Sage smile to himself with a light tear hanging off the corner of his eye, right by the red lines on his face. I heard him whisper something I thought I would never hear from him, but the words made me feel like I had made him proud.

 _"Thank you for loving me, just as I grew to love you…Naruto."_

After that, everything had faded black.

For the first time in weeks, I had gotten the best night of sleep. The things I regretted now only seemed like a faded memory, that was replaced by the feel of that calming dream.

All I could do was smile to myself as I pull Hinata closer to me before joining her in depth of a peaceful night of sleep.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
